gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ikinator
Hello|Have Fun. Darth tader,Talk to me, 23:16, 1 March 2007 (UTC) What's up Welcome to Gearspedia, If you have any questions, feel free to ask these people: RelentlessRecusant for technical questions, Darthraul, Darth tader, or Darth Oblivion for other questions. Our IRC channel is #gearsofwar. Welcome, Tick Tick Boom It's not about that. It's just that all the writing style wasn't right. It's not anyone's fault. Just that... I wrote a message to all the users saying that I want the article completed before anyone is going to edit it. If you want it to revert to the original, I'll send you a message saying that I've completed all of them. Just please don't change the walkthroughs until I send you that message. Thanks, EXCELLENT!! THANKS!!! I couldn't figure out how to make that correctly, so go ahead. Seriously, and once again, THANK YOU! Also, can you change the one for Act 1, because it wouldn't fit your other Act intros. More, don't add the chapters for it yet, I'll try to make a template for each of them saying what Chapters are in there. Thanks, P.S. One more thing, can you put your name there next time? It gets really weird trying to find you. I feel a lot more comfortable just clicking on your name and get here. Walkthrough Ikinator, can you do the walkthroughs that need to fork, please? Thanks, userboxen Dear Ikinator, All-clear. =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 19:18, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Boltok Pistol I realize that, but it was too late. The article Boltok Pistol was made already and it was a redirect. I can't move the page. And next time, use the Talk Page, please. Userpage Dear Ikinator, I am sorry for adding the template to your userpage saying that your userpage has a fictional biography without your permission, but it ''may be nessasary. Sry, UOTW You get my vote. Sorry I was being a stuck up p**** and voting myself the other times. You finally get the credit you desereve. Sup? Hey ikinator. I was wondering wht's going on with this place. Everywhere i look, i see ppl voting for stuff like Featured Article from like 2 months ago. Also, it says on the UOTW page that the next will be chosen March 25th?. Anyway, my name is JC and i've been here for like a week or so. i wuz wondering if i could help with some of this stuff and get this website, u know, running again. leave a message if i can be of any assistance, thnx [[User:JCnightstrike7|'JCnightstrike7']]([[User Talk:JCnightstrike7|'COM-Device']]) ( ) Got some trouble w/ Laverne/Junker articles These two articles are identical in subject and i was wondering if they should be deleted. If they should then i wonder which one. In my opinion, i think Junker should be deleted since it's just a nickname. leave a message when u make a decision, thnx [[User:JCnightstrike7|'JCnightstrike7']]([[User Talk:JCnightstrike7|'COM-Device']]) ( ) 20:17, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Did it. BuzzSawBill 04:57, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Ok Since i am the main admin over this site, i will grant you access to Administrative access. thank you for being forthcoming about wanting to be an admin, just make sure you will contribute to this wiki some because as you can see from my absence for a while, that i cannot be here all the time. Thank You, and good luck. I will grant you admin acess as soon as it will let me(I am having issues wit hit now) Plus even though Raul said he did it doesn't say you're one. So for the time being can you please revert all the vandalism, I Need a Name, and IP's did some helping, but I am very busy and I can't make it on a lot. So yeah, I will make you an Admin as soon as I can. Darth tader,Talk to me, 21:19, 10 October 2007 (UTC) Gears of War 2 Hey Ikinator, can you do the Act pages for Gears of War 2 as well? If you can thx, if not tell me, k? [[User:Gears Fanatic|'Pucca4ever']] ([[User Talk:Gears Fanatic|'Comlink']]) ( ) 04:06, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Working on Gearspedia Hey Ikinator. As you can see, I designed a new custom skin and logo for the wiki. With GoW 2 being released, I (and one or two other members of the Wikia Gaming Team) will be spending some time helping you guys improve the wiki. We'll be doing some community outreach (fan sites, gaming news sites, etc.), so we want Gearspedia to be a top notch resource for Gears of War information, both visually and organizationally, especially GoW 2 obviously. I made some updates on the main page and will continue to improve it. We'll also need to check articles (especially ) to make sure they're categorized properly. If you think of any other specific things to work on or that you want help with, don't hesitate to let me know. JoePlay (talk) 17:43, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Hello Ikinator Hi there Ikinator, My name is Firedauz & currently a new member of the Wikia Gaming Helpers. Hope we can work together for Gears of War Wiki & all of Wikia Gaming. Cheers, Firedauz Firedauz 10:56, 14 November 2008 (UTC)